1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compliant mechanisms and more particularly, to a compliant mechanism which is modularized and widely applicable in many fields.
2. Description of the Related Art
Service robots are developed quickly in recent years not only in function but even safety. In particular, when the robots contact, interact, and serve users, any potential injury done by the robots to the users should be avoided. Therefore, compliant mechanisms, which have the advantages of quick response and none of any damageable electronic components, have been applied in the robots to absorb and buffer the shock resulting from the external force so as to upgrade the safety of the robots.
Specifically speaking, the compliant mechanisms can be installed in the joints of the robot or the robot's loading parts for contact with the users or loading things. When the robot is about to receive a large load, the rigidity of the corresponding compliant mechanism is raised. When the robot is about to receive a small load or contact the users or fragile things, the rigidity of the corresponding compliant mechanism is lowered. As a result, the robot can function safely.
However, the conventional compliant mechanisms have specific configurations, complicated structures, or big sizes and it is difficult to modify them according to different applications. In other words, the conventional compliant mechanisms are still defective to need further improvement.